


Caccia alla volpe/Catch the fox 2/?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: What would've happened, if bad boy Mulder and good guy Krycek met back in the 1920s? Think pulp magazines





	Caccia alla volpe/Catch the fox 2/?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Caccia alla volpe/Catch the fox 2/?

### Caccia alla volpe/Catch the fox 2/?

#### by Taffeelatte

  


TITLE: Caccia alla volpe/Catch the fox 2/? AUTHOR: Taffeelatte   
E-MAIL:   
PAIRING: Mulder/Krycek   
**RATING: R**  
STATUS: New   
**SERIES: WIP**  
CATEGORY: Slash, AU, UST, Adventure  
SPOILERS: None   
ARCHIVE: Yes to list archive. All others please ask. SUMMARY: What would've happened, if bad boy Mulder and good guy Krycek met back in the 1920s? Think pulp magazines. 

DISCLAIMER: All X-Files characters are property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Network. No copyright infringement is implied or intended and no money is being made from the use of these characters. 

WARNING: This work of fiction makes reference to adult same sex activities. If you are sensitive about such subject matter, do not read this story. 

AUTHOR NOTES: A big big thank you for all the encouraging feedback. Especially to those of you who nagged and nagged for me to hurry up with the next part. Sorry to have you kept waiting so long, but RealLife sometimes gets in the way. Zillion thanks to my beta Kevin. 

* * *

The ride to Mulder's place was uneventful. 

We stopped in front of an impressive, turn of the century town house. The driver opened the car doors for us and Mulder dismissed him with a curt nod. We walked up the steps leading to the front porch. The doors were opened by an elderly, colored woman. She was fat in a homely way. 

"Mister Mulderanto. Good to see you." 

"Bessie, this is Alex Krycek", Mulder introduced us. "He's going to stay for dinner." 

Smiling, Bessie ushered us into the living room. With the promise that dinner would be ready in half an hour she left. 

"Care for a drink, Alex? Scotch okay?" 

I nodded and Mulder walked over to a side table to mix our drinks. I tried to check out the room inconspicuously, but Mulder must've noticed it. He returned with the drinks and told me smugly, "feel free to look around." 

That man had managed to get me off-balance again. I hid my embarrassment by downing my drink in three quick gulps. Good stuff, the real thing, not some bootleg booze. 

"Easy Alex or you'll be out on the roof in no time." 

Mulder didn't even bother to hide his amusement this time. I chose to ignore his patronizing remark. 

"You told me you had a job for me?" 

Mulder carefully sipped his drink. "Yeah, I did, didn't I. We'll talk about it after dinner." 

So Mulder had told me the truth about offering me a job. I briefly wondered how far into a jam I'd get working for him. 

"I'm going to get changed before dinner. You probably want to wash up too. I show you the bathroom." 

Mulder led me along a corridor and pointed to a door at the end. I went inside. The bathroom was very modern and elegant. I quickly cleaned myself. When I stepped out into the corridor Bessie was already waiting for me. So no snooping around. She led me to the dining room. 

"Mister Mulderanto will be with you ina minute" she told me. 

The table was set for two and judging by all the cutlery laid out we were getting a full dinner. I hadn't eaten properly in two days and I could hear my belly grumbling. The pre-dinner Scotch made me feel tipsy and I had to sit down. Wouldn't do to fall asleep now. Mulder returned. He looked dashing in a tailor-made Brooks Brothers suit. As he sat down Bessie returned and started serving. Dinner was delicious and I was ravenous. 

After I absolutely couldn't eat anymore we went into the living room. Immediately my eyes fell onto a 12" by 12" black and white picture prominently displayed on the mantelpiece. Mulder caught me staring at it and walked over to take the photo of the mantelpiece. He handed me the picture. Our fingers brushed briefly. Mulder's touch felt like an electric shock. I nearly dropped the photo. I glanced at him and felt like wiping that amused smirk off his face. 

The photo showed four young people. One I recognized at once. It was an extremely young, extremely innocent looking Mulder. Innocent, well that's definitely not what I would've called the dangerous and arrogant predator who stood next to me now. 

Mulder looked somewhat nostalgically at the photo. "The four musketeers." 

He leaned right into my personal space and started pointing out the people in the photo. 

"Brian Pendrell, me, Dana O'Scully, Jeffrey Spender." 

The last name sounded familiar and I was sure I'd heard it recently I just couldn't remember where. 

"When was the picture taken?" I enquired. 

"Christmas eight years ago. Well, you think you're gonna change the world when you're twenty," Mulder answered wistfully. It was the first glimpse of honest emotion into Mulder's demeanor since I'd met him. 

"So ask away Alex. I can tell you're dying to know more about my sordid past." 

The attitude was firmly back in place. I took a closer look at the photo. The girl Dana was pretty in a clean and wholesome looking way. Pendrell looked like a rube and Spender wouldn't have looked out of place if he'd had candy floss in his hand like a schoolboy. 

"Dana O'Scully, you still see her?" 

Mulder laughed that melodic laugh of his. 

"I never 'saw' Scully. She's a friend, more like a sister than anything else. She used to go out with Jeff though, until she got wise. Then she got together with Brian. They're engaged to be married this June." 

"Pendrell, what does he do?" 

"He's a vet." 

"And Jeffrey Spender?" 

"Spender, he's a pretty mean number." 

Mulder's voice had dropped several degrees Fahrenheit and suddenly I remembered where I'd heard the name Spender before. In Mulder's office. 

"He's a pimp?" 

"That and a lot of other things as well. We used to have a few business associations, but then he became too unstable und unreliable. A real psycho. Rumor has it that he killed his father to get to the top of the syndicate". 

Honor among mobsters, you didn't off family. 

Maybe I could find out a bit more about Mulder while we were delving in the past. 

"Does your family live around here?" 

"They're not on the photo", was the short answer. Mulder obviously didn't want to talk about them. I made a mental note to check up on his family and decided to change the subject. 

"This photo got anything to do with job you were talking about?" 

"Yes. Brian's been missing for three weeks." 

"Miss O'Scully asked you for help?" 

"No, she doesn't know yet that he's missing. Scully's sister is very ill and Dana went to stay with her in Washington. She hasn't seen Brian since then. Brian never likes to use the telephone so she hasn't spoken with him. I got the tip of an informer. He told me two days ago. I checked it. Brian hasn't been at his practice for the whole week. His housekeeper hadn't been worried about that, 'cos she thought that he might've gone to visit the O'Scully's. He's a bit disorganized at times and tends to forget about normal life." 

"You got a suspicion, who did it, haven't you?" 

Mulder looked at me with something akin to respect. He had to have a reason to want an outsider, but not the police in on this. 

"I think it's Spender. He's the only person I can think of that might hold a grudge against Brian. Brian's not the type to make enemies. He's too kind for his own good sometimes." 

There was warmth in Mulder's voice. He obviously felt a lot for this guy. Although I'd never met Brian Pendrell before I felt jealous. Mulder and I hadn't done anything and we never might and still I felt jealous. Talk about being ridiculous. 

"Do you think it's because of both of their involvement with Dana O'Scully?" 

"I'm not sure. Dana and Jeff were together for a very short time. Just a few months. And that was over six years ago. No I don't think this is about Scully. Might be about me, but then I would've got snitched on by one of his lackeys not an outsider." 

"Why do you want me in?" 

"You could snoop around, ask questions. If this really is about me, Jeff would start to notice if my people looked into it. But he doesn't know you and he wouldn't expect me to go to the police or hire a private dick. You used to be a copper so you know the drill. You'd be ideal." 

"Add to that that I'm desperate for a job," I observed bitterly. 

"And you're clever. Maybe a bit too clever for a rookie." 

Mulder's smile took the sting out of that comment. Still, compared to him I probably was a babe in the woods. But I would get this job done and then Mulder might see more in me than a tenderfoot. 

During our conversation we'd gotten comfortable on the couch in front of the fireplace. Mulder suddenly got up. 

"You want another drink?" 

Actually I already felt a bit sloshed from the other drinks and the wine, but I feared that if I reclined Mulder would call it a day and ask me to leave. So I agreed. Mulder returned with two bourbons. 

"Here you go." 

Our hands touched again. This time I was sure that it was no coincidence. Mulder played me on purpose. I was glad I was sitting, because I could feel that the touch awakened something in my lower region. I wondered what I would do, if Mulder decided to touch my hand for more than a few seconds. Probably come in my pants. Way to go. 

Mulder steered the conversation away from my 'job' to more innocuous subjects. Again I was surprised at how comfortable I felt talking to him despite my growing arousal. 

Bessie came in to announce that she was finished for the evening and that everything was ready. We both wished her a good night. I suppose that was my cue to go home as well, or rather back to that cootie-infested sleep hall. 

"Mulder, thank you very much for your hospitality. When do you want me to start the search for Pendrell?" I said getting up. 

"Where do you think you're going, Alex?" 

"Home?" 

"You're staying here tonight." 

"I don't want to impose on ..." 

"You're not imposing. I'm not gonna let you sleep in that bunk hole you told me about." 

Mulder took my hand and simply pulled me back on the couch. I didn't come in my pants. Just. 

"Finish your drink," he ordered ignoring my futile attempts at hiding my erection. He leaned right over me to get me my drink I'd placed on the little table to my left, put it in my slightly trembling hand and leaned back with a decidedly innocent expression. We were sitting so close to each other now that our thighs touched. I downed my drink in one gulp. Mulder smiled that naughty little boy smile of his. 

"Cat got your tongue, Alex?" 

"If, if you don't mind I'd like to go to bed. I'm pretty wiped," I stammered. 

"Sure, I show you your room." 

Mulder got up. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed about his quick dismissal of me. I followed him upstairs. He showed me into a large guestroom. 

"You'll find everything you need in the bathroom," Mulder explained. "Good night, Alex. See you tomorrow." Mulder left. 

I looked about the room. It was about twice the size of my apartment. It had a homely, yet masculine feeling to it. I liked it. On the bed I found silk pajamas. They must've cost a fortune. After I used the bathroom and changed into them I lay on the bed, but sleep was eluding me. I had to think about my host. Why did a handsome, charming, intelligent, wealthy man like Mulder lived on his own? Surely he could get anybody he set his mind on. Who would say no to this incredibly attractive dream come-true? If I was reading the signals he was sending correctly it wasn't surprising that he wasn't married, but why didn't he have a male companion? Maybe it'd something to do with reluctance to talk about his family. Something that happened in the past. 

I should've thought about a strategy for finding Pendrell, but I couldn't care less. Tonight it was Mulder and Mulder only I wanted to think about. I closed my eyes and let my dick do the thinking. What would it feel like to touch Mulder? Have that expressive mouth wrapped around my dick. Run my hands over that gorgeous body. Tangle my fingers in his shiny hair. Have those fascinating hazel eyes darkened by arousal. Would he be quiet while we made love? I shouted his name when I came. 

The bed was a mess. There was come on the silk pajamas and I got up to clean them. I managed to make an even bigger mess. Still as I laid back on the bed I felt quietly content. Even if Mulder liked to play games with me his job offer made it possible for me to be around to being played gamex with. I didn't think that I was misconceived in assuming that Mulder enjoyed my company and if I played my cards right that could lead to something. With those rather optimistic thoughts I fell asleep. 

End Part 2   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Taffeelatte


End file.
